As a related art 1, there is known a backplane connector having a printed board housing adapted to be attached to a printed board (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).
In the printed board housing, a plurality of plug holes for attaching optical connector plugs are aligned in one row. By movement toward a backplane, the printed board housing is fitted to a backplane housing attached to the backplane.
It is configured that the plurality of optical connector plugs inserted into the plug holes of the printed board housing so as to be engaged and held therein are collectively connected to a plurality of optical connector plugs inserted into plug holes of the backplane housing so as to be engaged and held therein.
In the backplane connector, the printed board housing on the printed board side is fixed to the printed board by screws.